1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to for processing pollutant containing gases, and more particularly to nonthermal plasma reactors.
2. Description of Related Art
The emission and discharge of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are strictly regulated by the U.S. Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA), the National Pollutant Discharge Elimination System (NPDES), and the National Emissions Standards for Hazardous Air Pollution regulations (NESHAPS). Technical and regulatory difficulties associated with current VOC treatment methods such as air-stripping (dilution), activated-carbon absorption, incineration, and thermal-catalytic treatment have prompted the search for alternatives. The drawbacks of present methods result in ineffective treatment, the generation of large secondary waste streams, and increased costs.
The present invention has recognized the prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.